Contest Entry for Frozen
by XxHeartMenderxX
Summary: This is a Contest Entry for AliceRed1878. It is for a chapter in her story... If you haven't read Frozen, I suggest you do so before thinking about reading this )


Chapter Contest Entry: Collections

The sun shines through the window as the morning rays attempts to disrupt Yui's silent sleep. Two weeks have passed since Yui insisted on training, and she's already starting to regret it. Every day after school, she'd take the bus to Genkai's doing her homework on the way, then she'd spend an additional four hours of training. Then she had to take the bus back home, finish any homework she might have left, or maybe take a small nap, go home and sleep. This would repeat every day, except that is on beautiful, glorious, Sundays.

Waking with a groan, Yui sits up and stretches her sore body, hoping to sooth some of the irritation. With a final yawn, she gets up and looks around her room. Nothing's really changed. Despite everything that's happened. Her room is a bit messier and Mao actually goes out of her way to include her during the school day, but the only major change is that Yui no longer has as much time for ice skating as she used to.

Normally Yui would head to the rink today, but Mao got an 'A' on their last math test, which was rare enough as it is. The Kagami family was planning to go and see a movie that Mao has been waiting to see as a small reward.

Heaving a sigh, Yui stands and looks for a suitable outfit for today's activities. Out of habit, she picks up her gloves and stares at them for a long moment. Despite Genkai's comments on her improving control, would it be better to be safe than sorry? Genkai seemed to think that they acted as a trigger for her powers. By covering her hands, she developed this unconscious fear that without them she'll repeat past mistakes. She becomes more aware of her emotions and starts to fear what she should be embracing.

'I'll take them with me,' she decides, placing them on the wooden surface. 'If it becomes too much, at least I'll know they're there.' Once again she resumes her look for clothing and decides upon a flowing navy blue halter top, a white, long sleeved cardigan, and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

Heading into the bathroom Yui takes a quick shower, letting all the built up stress fall away with the warm spray. Silence remains in the Kagami household as Yui continues her morning routine, and places the finishing touches on her wig. Once Yui's situated, she turns and heads to the kitchen to assist her mother.

"Ah Yui, good morning," Ms. Kagami greets Yui, "I was about to start breakfast. Why don't you go check the flowers you brought form Genkai's. They should be ready by now."

Nodding, Yui turns and goes into the living room. In the center of the coffee table is a small square press, firmly shut with bolts. Smiling softly, Yui unscrews the bolts and gently lifts the top panel, revealing a couple sheets of semi wet piece of blotting paper. Taking one corner of the paper, she peels it away revealing a beautiful pressed flower. One that, according to Kurama, normally wouldn't be seen in the human realm.

Its petals are a lovely shad of magenta with small purple rimmed yellow spots at the end. The stem, once thin, and 'bushy,' had been cut and now is slim and fuzzy. The leaves were the most intriguing aspect of this particular flower. They connect at the base of the stem and resemble red, elongated maple leaves that curl around the flower itself, causing it to resemble a heart. Each tip of the leaf grew as small thorn the tips of which fade into a glowing pink.

Yui found this flower during her second day of training. Genkai had given her a break so Kurama could help apply some slave for her burns. During that break, she noticed the flower near the edge of the forest. She had gone quiet in a conversation that they were having, so Kurama had seen her gaze on the floral beauty.

"How strange," he had said as they approached the flower, "Hātotorappus usually don't grow in the Ningenkai." Kurama had crouched over the flower, his eyes sparkling fondly. Hesitating slightly, Yui slowly did the same.

"Hātotorappu?" Yui asked, her head unconsciously tilting to the side.

"Yes," Kurama's eyes shifted to hers, "It's one of the more domesticated flowers of the Makai. Usually used in medicine or turned into good luck charms or perfumes. They were very popular with young females."

"What kind of luck?" Kurama had chuckled at her question. His eyes filled with mirth.

"Often times it was used as a love charm. Surprisingly enough, when used as a perfume, it promoted good fertility. Many females used this flower to show they're of age and are looking for a mate." Yui's pale skin had turned red and she fell backwards, thanks to the sudden head rush, causing Kurama to look torn between laughing at her or assisting her. Fortunately, he chose the latter, though she had made it difficult seeing as how she curled up into a little ball in an attempt to hide her face. But he managed, his shoulders shaking with hidden laughter.

"Does it have a specific meaning?" She asked once she calmed down.

"Not necessarily. Humans are for more romantic than demons. In the Makai, a plants name is directed to their appearance or use of said plant. In this case, it was named long before it had any true value, so it was named Hātotorappu for the appearance."

"It's very pretty." Kurama made a small noise of agreement and they continue to observe the flower in a comfortable silence.

"The forest is filled with them." Yui had jumped at Genkai's voice and once again fell. That time, Kurama had less luck hiding his laughter as he assisted her once more. "One of the demons that used to live here brought them. Apparently it made her feel at home. There more like weeds than flowers though…"

Lighting a cigarette, Genkai had then informed Yui her break was over and they returned to training. Later, she received Genkai's permission to pick the flower and take it home. Once she returned home, she dug out her old press and now here she is staring at the final pressed form of the flower.

Happy with the results, Yui removes the flower and glues it to a plain, light pink piece of cardstock and places it in the sun to dry. Soon it'll be ready to join her collection of flower bookmarks. All that's left is to have it laminated.

"Mao, breakfast!" Her mother's voice snaps Yui out of her day dream and hurries to clean up. She can already hear Mao's groggy voice as she replies to her mother, no doubt rushing to get ready for the day ahead.

"Yui, finish up in there." Yui nods though her mother cannot see and puts away the press. Mao and Yui manage to arrive in near perfect sync.

"Morning," they both greet each other. Mao giggling at the strange coincidence.

"You look nice," Yui commented as they passed the rice, and it is true. Mao has her black hair in a long pony tail, her bangs framing her face. She's wearing a crimson sun dress with white, knee length leggings underneath. A plan choker decorates her neck the same shade as her dress and ears are pierced with small pearl earrings. All and all a very simple yet appealing outfit.

"Thanks, you too!" Mao's smile is blinding.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" their mother jokes.

"No! You look very nice too, Mom." Mao's panicked reaction causes the remaining females to laugh.

"Oh please," their mother laughs, "its fine. I don't often get to wear such casual clothing."

'True,' Yui confirms, 'she usually has to keep up appearances for work. If it wasn't for her requesting this week off, she would never wear that.' Ms. Kagami wipes a few stray grains of rice from her form fitting, green, long sleeved top, grumbling as one of said grains manages to get caught on the pink rose embroidery along the hem. Her hair is, for once, flowing free and only her bangs have been pinned back. Her dark, boot cut jeans fit to her legs like a second skin, yet are very comfortable.

"So movie first right?" Mao questions, finishing up the last of her food.

"Right." Ms. Kagami starts to clear off the empty dishes as she speaks. "It'll be around lunch time then so we won't get popcorn at the movie. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yui nods in agreement before helping her mother with the dishes.

"Great. I'll wash, Mao'll dry, and Yui'll put away." The sisters say nothing as they head to their assigned tasks.

"Yui," Mao asks handing the last dish to her sister to be put back, "are you feeling alright? You haven't really said anything." Looking at her sister's worried face, she feels the corners of her lips tilt. Once upon a time Mao wouldn't even bother asking, and now, well it's slightly awkward, but she's happy.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just sore. The shower helped, but I still have some muscle aches. Plus the burns don't really help much." Mao smiles, sympathetic of her sister's plight.

"Girls, you coming!" Turning to towards the entrance way, Mao grabs Yui's hand, despite the cold, and pulls her sister behind her.

"Here!" Mao yells. Their mother was already waiting for them in the doorway. She waits patiently as the girls put on their footwear. Though it was a rather entertaining site. Mao seemed insistent on keeping hold of Yui's hand, making it far more difficult than it truly needed to be.

Yuki looked on at her daughters with a fond smile. Things finally seemed to be falling into place. Though for the better or the worst she wasn't really sure. All that mattered was the now. And right now she couldn't be happier seeing her children's renewed bond. Though she did wish Yui would spend less time with that Shuichi boy…

True he helped save her daughters, but Yuki isn't sure whether she's prepared to forgive him for hurting Yui in the first place. She's never seen Yui so betrayed before and prays she'll never have to see it again. Once the twins finally manage to put on their shoes, they all head down the street and to the entertainment district, talking and laughing along the way.

At the movie theater, while standing in line, Yui talks to her mother about her training, while Mao looks around curiously. Her eyes lock onto the color red, identical to her dress. Clad in a yellow button down shirt and tan slacks, the figure causes her breath hitch.

"Shuichi!" She calls, waving her free hand as the boy turns at her voice. He seems surprised at first, but it's gone before anyone can notice and he waves back with a small smile. He turns and talks to the adult female next to him. They seem to agree on something and sit on a nearby bench.

Yui quickly focuses her attention on the red head. She never really thought they'd meet here of all places. Yuki also seems surprised. She still doesn't know how to feel about the boy, but both of her daughters seem to be enamored by him.

'Maybe one more chance,' Yuki thinks as she purchases and hands out the tickets. 'But God help him if he hurts either of them again.' The trio makes their way over to the duo, Mao enthusiastically dragging Yui all the way.

"Hello Mao, Yui." Kurama stands as the twins approach, chuckling as Yui hunches over in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Evening Shuichi," Ms. Kagami says eyeing the boy as she joins her daughters. "I didn't think I'd see you here today." Kurama smiles at Yuki as the woman next to him stands.

"Yes, Mother has been wanting to see a movie but was hesitant to go alone. I offered to join her." His mother's hands land on his shoulders, gently as he speaks.

"He was rather insistent once I told him I'd be fine with waiting for the movie." She smiles at her son before turning her attention once more to the trio. "Now I'm afraid I don't know much about my son's friends… Do you two go to school with Shuichi?"

"Yes," Yui awnsers, her breath still airy, "we're in the same class." Mao nods in agreement.

"What movie are you seeing Ms. Minamino?" Mao asks, finally releasing Yui's hand in favor of clasping them behind her back, rocking on her heels.

"A foreign film called 'Letters to Juliet.' My coworkers loved the film and recommended it me."

"We're seeing that too!" Mao all but squealed. Yui couldn't help but sigh. The movie wasn't exactly something she'd want to see.

"Oh dear…" Mao's celebrating was cut off as their mother slaps her hand onto her forhead. "Was that the one you wanted to see, Mao? I'm sorry I seemed to have gotten the wrong tickets."

"Can't you exchange them?" Yui's brows furrow. It wasn't like their mother to overlook something like this.

"I'm afraid not," Yuki groans, "The movie was sold out."

"No…" Mao's face turned heart broken, and again grabs her sister's hand this time for comfort.

"If you wouldn't mind accompanying my mother, I wouldn't mind trading with you, Mao." Kurama smiles at the saddened girl and slowly she smile's too.

"Well…" she drawls, "Okay. But only if it's alright with Ms. Minamino."

"I would be delighted." Ms. Minamino smiles as the two teens swap their tickets. Mao waves good bye to her family and heads to find some seats with Ms. Minamino in tow. After a moment, Yui curiously looks at the ticket in hand.

"Mom?" She questions, her voice shaking.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you even look at what you purchased?" Kurama looks at Yui laughter alight in his eyes and a small grin on his face.

"No, but… Oh…" Ms. Kagami trails off after looking at the ticket. "Well it can't be that bad."

"Actually, Yusuke went to see it with Kuwabara. I was told that what was shown in the commercials were the boring parts." Yui's skin somehow whitens even more at his comment.

"Well you don't have to watch it i-"

"No!" Yui's shout inturpts her mother. "I mean, no… You already paid. After all what's life without a little thrill." Kurama's grin widens.

"Oh alright…" Ms. Kagami leads the two to their show room.

"Don't worry," Kurama whispers in Yui's ear as they enter the dark room, "I'll save you from the monsters." Yui pouts and slaps Kurama's chest as he chuckles at her.

They managed to find seats in the middle row, near the left aisle. Kurama sits on the outside and Yui sits between the two of them. Her hands grip the seats tightly though the movie hasn't even started yet.

"Don't worry Yui," her mother speaks softly rubbing her hand along her daughter's taught fist, "It's just pretend." Yui deadpans at her mother, while Kurama tries to hide his obvious amusement. Before the frightened girl can reply, what little light the room had disappears and the movie starts.

All throughout the movie, Yui silently cursed and chanted to herself trying to calm her nerves. At one point, she latched onto Kurama's arm and forgot to let go. The only comfort she had was that she wasn't the only one who was freaking out. Several other patrons were also clutching, jumping, and screaming at certain moments in the movie. By the time it was over, Yui had decided she would never again allow her mother to buy the movie tickets… It was bad for her health.

"Well that was-" Yui's mother didn't even bother finishing her sentence as her daughter throws her an icy glare. "I mean, let's go meet with the others." And with that Yuki rushes the two out of their chairs and into the movie lobby.

"Yui, you do realize the movie's over, yes?" Kurama asks glancing down at the girl.

"Of course," she responds, her voice slowly regaining its stability.

"Then do you plan on releasing my arm?" Yui's feels the blood rushing to her head so she attempts to hide it in Kurama's shoulder.

"No," She replies, "Not really." Kurama laughs and raises his free arm to pat her gently on the head. It isn't long before they all meet up together.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Mao asks raising an eyebrow at Yui's current condition. Her sister only groans in reply as Kurama replies happily. Shaking her head, Mao manages to transfer Yui from Kurama's shoulder onto her own. The group talked for a while before they all parted ways, the teenagers promising to meet again tomorrow.

"Common Yui," Mao complains. The three enter the house, the twins lagging slightly behind. "You've saved my life. It couldn't have been that bad."

"I didn't really see that much though… Plus those creatures were mindless!" Yui cries. Instead of continuing to complain. She recalls her flower. Yui returns to the family room and goes to laminate the end result.

"Another flower for the collage?" Mao asks, leaning over her twin as she works. "Didn't you run out of room on your board?"

"I got a new one," Yui responds, while trimming the edges of her newest addition. "The old one I put up in dad's study." Mao watches Yui for a while longer.

"Well I'll be in my room until lunch. If you need me, you know where to find me." Yui hums in agreement and her sister slips away. It isn't long before Yui too heads to her room, her creation in hand. Above her bed's head board is a cork board already starting to be filled with colorful flower bookmarks, each with the flower's name and the date received. Standing on her bed Yui reaches up and adds her newest creation. The one she knows will be the most unique of them all.

Satisfied, she plops onto her bed and closes her eyes. A quick nap couldn't hurt, could it?


End file.
